


Friday Night Nuances

by Coprolite



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coprolite/pseuds/Coprolite
Summary: The do's and don'ts of roommates.





	Friday Night Nuances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/25/15

Daehyun’s laughter reminds Youngjae of warm nights and fuzzy blankets, although it sounds nothing like it. His laugh is loud and obnoxious, occasionally sprinkled with snorts when something’s particularly funny. This is one of those times. Youngjae finds himself leaning in closer, as if the joy could rub off on him, too. It’s contagious. 

His eyes trail every curvature of Daehyun’s face, especially the wrinkles of his smile. By now, Youngjae and Daehyun are barely a centimeter apart. Their laughter has faded away and they’re left with a calming silence behind them. Youngjae opens his mouth to say something, but stops short. His mind suddenly becomes hyper aware of his environment. He notices the way his clothes cling to his skin, feeling the weight and texture, and the urgency of his heart beating against his chest. The silence doesn’t feel so quiet anymore, rather a loud ringing. 

He distances himself from Daehyun, face growing hot, “Sorry.” he clears his throat, averting his eyes back to the television screen. Youngjae unpauses the game and mashes a flurry of buttons before Daehyun can react; up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A.

“Cheater!” Daehyun accuses as he tries to regain his lead in the game. 

Grunts and punching sounds become the new background sounds of the room. They’re both laughing again, but this time, Youngjae can focus on the game instead. His heart still races, although, from adrenaline and challenge.  

This is their one am on a Friday night. 

While twelve pm on Saturday afternoon consists of sore muscles and tangled limbs as they struggle to find space on their tiny couch together. Last night’s pizza stains their shirts. The catchy tune of the video game’s soundtrack overpowers their snores. And Youngjae’s head nestles against Daehyun’s chest. 

He peels himself off of Daehyun with a struggled push. The light seeping in from the blinds shines on his skin. Youngjae repositions himself so he’s a top of the other, legs straddling either side of him. He leans down, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. He smells just like coconuts and cream. Youngjae takes a deep breath and screams, “Good morning, Daehyun!” 

Daehyun spasms from his deafening alarm clock, knocking the two of them over and onto the floor. Youngjae groans as he lands on his back with a thud. “Kindly get your fat ass off me, please.” He squirms beneath the extra weight, trying to find a place to position his arms to push Daehyun off. 

“I’m quite comfortable here. Thanks.” Daehyun says, promptly faking some snores. His breaths caresse the nape of Youngjae’s neck. 

Youngjae rolls his eyes, “Daehyun.”

Daehyun sits up, seated on Youngjae’s legs, “Where’s the snooze button on this damn alarm?” He pokes Youngjae several places on his body, prodding around. “Maybe on the stomach?” he jokes, tickling the area. “It’s somewhere on this baby belly, right?”

Youngjae instinctively fights back after the initial shock and desperate gasps of air. The two find themselves rolling around the floor of their shared apartment, screaming and yelling. Eventually, the two find themselves out of breath and exhausted from their after-sleep workout. 

Youngjae’s gasping for air in between each word, “I won.” he announces. 

“There are no winners in this battle. Only regrets and,” Daehyun breathes sharply, “abs of steel.”  

“Hah.” Youngjae smiles, pinching the fat on Daehyun’s stomach. 

Saturday night at ten pm resembles Friday’s a lot. They’re a pair of average college roommates: eat, game, joke, and sleep. Which is why when Sunday afternoon rolls around, Youngjae doesn’t ask Daehyun to stay instead of going out on a date with his girlfriend. Roommates don’t get jealous or want to kiss each other. At least, Daehyun isn’t the kind of roommate that would. 

Daehyun likes pretty and beautiful, and girls with long hair. None of which Youngjae could ever possibly be. Sunday nights for Youngjae are often lonely. 

Monday comes and goes, along with the rest of the days until it’s Friday once more. The weekend repeats itself. Almost kisses and heartbreak is all part of the routine. 


End file.
